


darling, you're the one I want...

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Singing, Slow Dancing, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier enjoys married life with his witcher...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	darling, you're the one I want...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser

**_“I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings,_ **

**_Uh-huh, that’s right,_ **

**_Darling, you’re the one I want...”_ **

Geralt gives Jaskier a “hm,” then says, “I don’t know. It sounds just like your other one.”

Jaskier rolls his eyes and tests out his hypothesis. 

**_"Your loose-fit long shirt fit the scene just right,_ **

**_Through yellow pupils,_ **

**_I looked into your eyes and saw a light…”_ **

Jaskier frowns as he strums, “I don’t hear it.”

For the first time ever, Geralt tells him to keep going.

**_“Oh, if you’re wondering if I want you to (I want you to),_ **

**_I want you to_ **

**_So make the move (make the move)_ **

**_Cause I ain’t got all night…”_ **

Oh, fuck. It was the same.

“Which one do you like better?”

* * *

“Geralt, I need you to give me your honest opinion.”

“No, I don’t hate your singing, Jaskier.”

Jaskier stops strumming and looks at him. “I mean something else. Do you like me?”

Geralt walks up to him, towering over, “Jaskier, we’re married.”

“Well, I’m just asking to make sure,” Jaskier looks up at Geralt and grabs his collar to pull him closer. “I need to know.”

Geralt sighs as Jaskier kisses his cheek softly, “Yes, Jaskier, I like you.”

“But do you like-like me?” 

“You literally fucked me last night.” Geralt looked down at him.

Jaskier moved in to close the gap between them. “Yeah, but still…”

* * *

“You owe me a lot,” Geralt says as he walks into Jaskier’s parents’ house. “You know what I think about these things. The last time I accompanied you to a party, I ended up accidentally magically inventing a child…”

Jaskier squeezed his hand and looked up at him, “It’s going to be okay if my mother doesn’t make it a whole thing.”

Geralt chuckles, “Oh, and your mother won’t be confused by the fact that a witcher and you eloped and you didn’t even tell her. Also, you’re with a man.”

“Okay, I get it, a witcher swept me off my feet and I never even told my family.”

“‘Sweep me off my feet’ sounds like a lyric...they never heard a song of yours?”

“They don’t approve of that...lifestyle…”

Geralt goes “hm” as they approach Jaskier’s family. 

Jaskier’s family is the complete opposite of him. They are cold and quiet. Geralt thought maybe he could like them. 

“Mother, this is Geralt of Rivia, the–”

“Witcher. We have heard of your exploits. First, you’re a bard and now, you’re off gallivanting with a witcher. Gods, why didn’t you just become a cleric as your father wanted? Or a warlock like your cousin?”

Jaskier wants to scream and then take off with Geralt, but he doesn’t. Instead, he stands up on his tippy toes to whisper into his husband’s ear, “All right, we can leave now.”

Geralt gives him a look and then turns to his mother, “Look, Jaskier is–”

“Jaskier? That’s what you’re going by now? Julian, it’s worse than Dandelion.”

Geralt stifles a laugh, “Dandelion.”

Jaskier bites his tongue to stop a scream. “No one wants to hear tunes from Julian. Or Buttercup.”

If looks could kill, his mother would be a warrior. She looks like she wants to kick Geralt out like she did to him when he turned 16. “Julian, why are you here? It’s obvious you want nothing to do with us.”

“Well, excuse me if I didn’t want to tell my family who threw me out as a teenager that I got married!”

She gasps and turns to the man standing next to her, “Can you believe your cousin?”

The man nods as he looks Geralt up and down, “Ah, not as bad as the other bard he brought home when he was 15.”

Geralt looks at him, and Jaskier just says, “It didn’t last long. Creative differences.”

“Of course.”

His mother rolls her eyes, “At least you don’t wear that stupid hat anymore.”

Jaskier takes Geralt’s arm and leads him out. 

“Goodbye, mother. Thank you, cousin Tetris.”

* * *

“I guess that went well,” Geralt says as he settles into bed and wraps his arms around Jaskier. “It could have been worse. She didn’t sic your cousin on me.”

Jaskier puts his head on his shoulder and laughs, “Tetris? No, he’s the only nice one. I just never see him because of all of his warlock things. Also, he still lives with her. He’s basically her son, but he’s good. His real name is Merlin, but we call him Tetris because he’s the only one who fits in.”

Geralt raises an eyebrow, but decides not to question, instead just giving a “Hm.”

“Well, there are the in-laws. My father left when I was young and then he passed. He just couldn’t stand her. He would have liked you. He was a scholar– liked studying different cultures. Probably would have asked you a lot of questions.”

“A scholar. She said he wanted you to be a cleric? You’d be awful.”

Jaskier snorts. “Thanks, dear. And he just mentioned it once. He barely meant it. My father went to every single one of my shows before he left. I was 14. He would visit just for me...I wouldn’t have been so bad as a cleric.”

“Love, you aren’t religious at all. You renounce the gods every time I do something you call ‘hot,’” Geralt sighed.

“Well, you’d be a horrible bard. You can’t hold a tune for your life.”

Geralt kissed him to shut him up and then they went to sleep.

* * *

  
  


Geralt could just leave, take Roach, and never return, but he doesn’t. 

Jaskier dances around him, strumming intensely and serenading him in the middle of the tavern. “This next one is for my dear lover.”

**_“Cause everytime we touch,_ **

**_I get this feeling,_ **

**_And everytime we kiss,_ **

**_I swear I can fly…”_ **

Geralt orders another round. It would be a long night and he was nowhere near a lightweight like Jaskier. 

“I need you to understand this one thing, my love,” Jaskier says as he leaves the stage.

“And what is that?”

“I will never, ever stop singing songs about you.”

Geralt takes a sip from his glass, “Lucky me.”

* * *

  
  


The sounds of Jaskier’s singing are the last things he hears when he sleeps and the first he hears when he wakes. 

“Darling, can you come over here for a second?”

Geralt gets out of bed and pulls on his clothes. He walks toward the door where his husband is standing. “There’s a little girl here.”

Jaskier opens the door and leans down to say, “Look, we don’t want to buy your cookies.”

Geralt pushes past him to see who it is. 

Ciri.

“Papa!”

She jumped into his arms.

Jaskier makes a confused noise. “Huh? You have a kid? With someone else?”

“She’s adopted.”

“Oh, okay. Hello, guess I’m your other father now?”

She looks up at Jaskier and says, “This is the one you were telling me about?”

“What? What does he say?”

“You’re the handsome bard...You’re taller than I imagined,” she says. 

“I’m Ciri. You are?”

“Jaskier...Aw, he said I’m handsome. What did he say about my singing?”

“He thought it was like a pie–”

Geralt stops her and ruffles her hair, “All right, let’s get you something to eat.”

  
  


“So...why now? Where have you been, kid?” Jaskier has a million questions, but Geralt limited him to 5. 

“I was visiting a friend. Papa told me to meet him here, but I got here earlier than anticipated, so I asked the innkeeper for him.”

“You let your child – well, I guess our child now – wander around alone?”

Geralt sighs as if he had been expecting this, “Can I see the sword I gave you? Is it dull?”

Jaskier gasps as the little girl pulls out a sword longer than his lute, holding it as if it were nothing. “Why?”

“I wouldn’t leave my child unarmed. I’m not a horrible father.”

“I miss Roach. Can I go for a ride?”

Jaskier gasped again, “He lets you ride the horse? What? Geralt, I’m your husband!”

“I can’t say no to that face, Jaskier.”

“Oh, and let me guess, you’re made of magic, then?”

“Yes, actually.”

* * *

Jaskier kind of liked having the kid around. 

He taught her how to play the lute just to spite his husband, while she taught him how to sword fight. 

One night, she entered their room and said, “I had a nightmare.” 

Jaskier moved aside so that she could sleep with them. He was a father now, but he barely looked a day over 25. It was an odd arrangement, but he began to love Ciri as his own. 

She thought his singing was amazing and that he was a talent, unlike her father, who would kiss him to shut him up. 

For her birthday, they went on a vacation in a valley and he wrote her a song. 

She wrote him one for his birthday and performed it for him after they went to the theatre for a show.

Jaskier liked being a husband and a father. It was so domestic. It was soft.

* * *

Geralt wasn’t an awful dancer. He was just stiff. 

Jaskier was very fluid in his movements and settled on swaying with his head on his shoulder. 

They were at another ball Jaskier managed to score an invite to through an agent.

Of course, when the night slowed down and there was barely anyone left, they were still dancing under the light. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re becoming soft, witcher.”

“Witchers aren’t soft, Jaskier.”

“Well, you are. Look at you, loving father, doting husband, arm around my waist, kisses on my neck, making me blush with a look. Letting me top.”

“Save it for the songs, love.”

He leans down to rest their foreheads together as he stared into his eyes, then closed them in relief. They swayed like they were the only people there.

Geralt was soft, but he’d never admit it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (we all have a cousin Tetris)
> 
> -
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> Songs:
> 
> -Paper Rings by Taylor Swift  
> -(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer 
> 
> (they are the same song)
> 
> -Everytime We Touch by Cascada
> 
> please comment ! also hmu ! I do requests !


End file.
